ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
War of the Monsters 2
War of the Monsters 2 is fan made sequel to the first game released for the PS2. Settings When you start the game a menu will apear with 2 monsters fighting and others fighting in the background. On the menu there will be 5 options 1) Story mode/Adventure mode, 2) Multiplayer mode, 3) Online mode, 4) Settings and you will be able to unlock the mini games mode aswell. In multiplayer online, it's up to eight monsters at a time, with or without teams. In customization, you can create your own monster whether it has spikes, tails, Slime, tentacles, scales, Ape-like, Robot-like, Dinosaur-like, Plant-like, Insect-like, or Sentient-like. In Adventure mode players can play as a selective monster in a chapter. Gameplay In War of the Monsters 2, the players take the roles of large monsters in city environments, with the PS3 version, players are allowed to roam freely within the city area, which allows climbing of jumping from buildings and cliffs. The game plays as a fighting game yet works differently than the traditional online multiplayer one-on-one structured rounds. Instead, fights can include up to 8 players in a eight way fighting stucture. Monsters have two status bars in each game, health and stamina. Like the standard fighting game formula, every time a monster takes damage, their overall Health bar drops until it is completely depleted, resulting in player defeat. When the playor picks up another monster, he can throw through buildings to see the inner stucture of the buildings. They're obects and weapons in the game such as cars, plane, boats, trucks, Radio tower, gas tanks, debree, tanks can be found in any level split in 3 groups: Club, Spear, and throwable items. They're Weapons may be used to do extra damage to enemies, spears (Radio towers, broken pipe or bars) can stun enemies, but once they get it out they will throw it at you. Clubs(Steel Bars, parts on bulidings) can be used to do more damage from hitting other monsters, and can be thrown. Some may have a special effect ,such as exploding and catching a monster on fire or a generator that can be used to shock a monster Monster have they're combos and special abilities and have new tricks while an opponent's in the air, the player can grab it and throws it twords the ground. And in most stages, they have hazardous areas like very tall buildings, deep water which, some monsters have the ability to swim in underwater stages such as Togera, Klaw, Tortorus, Gatorsaurus, Bitejaw, Eelectro, and Platyporus. ﻿ Playable Characters There are 33 playable monsters such as: *'Togera': *'Preytor': *'Congar' *'Robo-47': *'Agamo': *'Ultra V' *'Magmo' *'Kineticlops': *'Tyranno': A giant mutant Tyrannosaurus rex once frozen in the artic *'Rattler': A giant Rattlesnake after falling into the alien fuel as a puddle. He spits venom and wraps other monsters in his coils evan wacks them with his tail *'Scab': A giant desert rat who was water which was contained the alien fuel *'Slimer': As UFO crashed in Rosdale Canyon, in the area 52, place of Robo-47, a little alien archibacteria had a contact with the radioactive alien fuel...it grew becoming Slimer, a formless shapeshifting blob. it wants to eat every life form on earth, but first will have to face Cerebulon, Zorgulon, the other alien invader...who will conquer the world. Soon he decided to help Togera and the other to defeat Cerebulon *'Raptos': the last specimen of the Dragon species, reawaken from hybernation by the UFO radioactive fuel. long ago, the dragons ruled the world and lived in peace with their relatives, the dinosaurs...but, with the ice age, they had to hybernate, and as they reawaken in the middle age, the human race declared war against them, and taking advantage that the dragons were still asleep, exterminated them...now, Raptros's rage is neither remotely imaginable: reaching for the other alien fuel cans, he will resurrect his species, but not first have totally exterminated or enslaved mankind for its genocide act against the draconic species his eternal opponent is the mantis Preytor, because even it wants the extermination of mankind, who will reach this objective? Until he became friends with Togera as they both protect the world as his partner *Cryosis(Lee Tucker): A Ice monster who was created with the alien fule *Electro(Dee Bradley Baker): A Giant moray eel after the UFO crashed into a reef releasing the radioactive fule into a den growing the eel 100 ft long and allow it to breath oxygen. He has electical attacks similar to Kineticlops and has coils when wrapped around, it damages his enemies with an electrical charge *Rocksha(Brian Drummond): A rock monster who was assembled when it mixed wih a UFO *Astro Guy(Nolan North): The worlds biggest super hero when used his power to grew himself after he drinked the Radioactive fuel. *Vectus Prime(Kevin Michael Richardson): A wrestling robot that has a upper body and a lower body. He has a purple and orange color and his head is similar to the Iron Giant. *Tortorus (Greg Baldwin): a giant purple galapagos Tortoises who drinked the alien fule to grow to a giant beast. He shows up on monster island. He maybe a bit slow but he's a good swimmer. Hes very very relaxed in serious situations, most likely due to his ability to foresee the future and his strong faith in others... to protect mankind *Giantess (Kari Wahlgren): who ressembles the 50ft Woman with brown eyes and hair also big breasts She wears a white corset and a skirt. Unlockables only unlocked in Adventure mode when defeated or when get skill points #Gatorsaurus (John DiMaggio): A giant yellow alligator with black stripes who has big arms small legs and has a power bite. He was a sewer gator until the humans dumped the radioactive fule into it causing him to grow and rush out to sea to find a new home #Buzzor: A giant vulture #Dugodon(Dave Wittenberg): A prehistoric monster from the bowels of the Earth. A burrowing, subterranean behemoth who would've crept out his existence were it not for a massive series of volcanic eruptions in Mexico. He's friends with Togera. #Vegon Jr.(Frank Welker): The spawn from the original Vegon. the result of its parent's explosive spore-spamming. While smaller than its parent, Jr. is none the less a frightening foe, having a particular taste for human flesh. When the opportunity presents itself, however, the tricephallic terror won't hesitate to go after other monsters. #Klaw (): A giant Lobster who resembles Ebira. He swims fast and has sharp pincers #Araknog: a giant spider, leaning slightly towards power over speed, attacking with his clawed pedipalps, eight hefty legs, spiked, flexible abdomen and crushing jaws. His five eyes can project searing bursts of biological radiation, in quick pulses or overwhelming streams. By directing his gaze in all directions, he can bombard enemies on all sides with a crushing burst of energy. He evens shoot webs to stun enemies #Kyodai: #Prototron(Peter Jessop): A high-tech alien robot with robotic that has tentacle arms and two legs. In Adventure mode, He serves as Cerebulon's servent and he is powered with the radioactive fule #Platyporus: A giant mutated Platypus #Cerebulon (Michael Dobson) (Final form): As the main villain of the game once again comes back for revenge on the monsters. He returns in a robotic exo skeleton with his tail showing at the bottom. His robotic body has 5 layered armor and has 2 arms with 3 fingers that have claws and two legs #MegaJaws: A giant mutated shark that has the strongest bite ever #Genohydra: A giant mutant snake with three heads and two legs #Geckosaur :A gecko mutated by UFO radioactive fuel which can go invisible and has a super long tongue which he uses for attacking Bosses #Mecanoid: A cybernetic beast who was a statue made of junk when the radioactive fuel brought it to life #Kraken: A giant mutated squid hybrid which has spiked whips and huge tentacles that shoot poisonous ink. It's weak spot is its head and glowing green pimples on tentacals #Battle Mech: A military combat robot to destroy monsters #Ceretrax: #Araknog(mini boss) #H.A.M.M.E.R. #Nexosaurus: A cybernetic lizard #Ant Queen: Queen of the giant ants #Battle Mech 2.0: Rebuilt with powerful weapons #Skar: #Debouse: A giant sandworm that appears in Egypt #Quantom Beast: #Xenocide: #Prototron(mini boss) #Cerebulon (Last Boss) NPCs *U.S Army **Tanks **Helicopters **Missle tanks **Jet fighters **Battleships *Giant Ants *Cerebulon's minions: **Zorgulon (Adventure-mode only) **UFOs **Walkers **Brain Droids: Giant monster sized robots with domes for heads with brains inside them.They have two arms and have 3 tentacled legs Locations *New York *France, Paris *Mexico *Greece *Washington DC/The Capital *Gambler's Gulch/Los Vegas: Returns as a bigger city from the last game *England, Londan *Japan, Tokyo, Osaka *Seattle *Area 51: Which has an arena inside with giant ants coming out to attack the player *Volcano Islands *Alcatraz Island *Hong Kong *Chicago *Monster Island *Brazil, Rio *Atlantic Ocean: Which has a large oil platform where you fight the Kraken *Metro City *San Francisco/Baytown: Returns with the Golden Gate Bridge *Egypt *Mothership﻿ Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Monsters Category:PlayStation 3 Category:Xbox 360 Category:Wii U Category:PlayStation Vita